1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve for a gas cylinder, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a washer for preventing the deviation of the structure engaged with the inner side of a injection molded pipe holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional control valve for a gas cylinder will be explained with reference to Korean Patent Application No. 1997-5892.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a passage 11 is formed on the outer peripheral surface of a pipe holder 10. A space for engaging the structure and a pin hole 12 is formed in the central portion of the pipe holder. The pipe holder 10 is injection molded such that a liner recess 13 having a periphery corresponding to the outer diameter of the structure is formed at the lower portion thereof. An inner holder 20 is engaged with the inner side central portion of the pipe holder 10 and has a shape for forming a passage communicated with the passage 11 of the pipe holder 10. O-rings 30 are engaged with the upper and lower sides of the inner holder 20 when the pipe holder 10 is engaged with the inner holder 20. A washer 40 prevent the deviation of the structure engaged with the pipe holder 10 at the lower portion of the O-rings 30 constituted at the lower side of the inner holder 20. A protruding portion 13a is formed along the inner peripheral surface of the liner recess 13 formed at the lower portion of the pipe holder 10 to fix the washer to the pipe holder 10. The protruding portion 13a is melt by the inducing heating of the high frequency energy to fix the protruding portion 13a to the lower side of the washer 40.
An opening/closing pin 50 is engaged with the lower side of the pipe holder 10 and is penetrated through the pin hole 12. The opening/closing pin 50 is moved upward and downward in the pipe holder 10.
The structure is engaged with the inner side of the injection molded pipe holder 10, and the protruding portion 13a is formed at the lower portion of the pipe holder 10, i.e., on the liner recess 13 on which the lower surface of the washer 40 is located to fix the washer 40. The protruding portion 13a is melt by the inducing heating of the high frequency energy to prevent the deviation of the washer 40 from the pipe holder 10.
The pipe holder 10 has an inlet and an interior space having a diameter corresponding to the size of the structure to be engaged. Only the upper portion of the valve pin 50 can be penetrated through the pin hole(12).
A passage 11 is formed at the central portion of the pipe holder 10, and a liner recess 13 is formed on the lower surface.
The structure which is engaged with the pipe holder 10 comprises the inner holder 20, the O-rings 30, and a washer.
The passage 11 is communicated with the engaged inner holder 20, and the liner recess 13 has an inner diameter corresponding to the outer diameter of the washer 40.
The inner diameter of the liner recess 13 refers to an inner side hill portion for forming the liner recess 13, and the hill portion is extended to form the protruding portion 13a. 
The protruding portion 13a is melt by the inducing heating of the high frequency energy and hereinafter the engaging order of the structure to the pipe holder 10 will be explained.
The inner holder 20 is engaged from the lower portion of the pipe holder 10, and the O-rings 30 are engaged with the upper side and the lower side of the inner holder 20.
Then, according to the shape of the inner holder 20, the passage having the inner surface of the pipe holder 10 and the space, and the formed passage is communicated with the passage formed in the pipe holder 10.
Then, the washer 40 is engaged with the lower portion of the O-ring 30 engaged with the lower portion of the inner holder 20.
The inner diameter of the pipe holder 10 has a multi-step and has a space for engaging the O-ring 30 and a space for engaging the washer 40. The upper side portion of the washer 40 is adhered to the inner surface of the pipe holder 10 and the lower surface of the washer 40 is identical with the liner recess 13 of the pipe holder 10.
The protruding portion extended from the liner recess 13 is melt by the inducing heating of the high frequency energy and the melt portion is adhered to the lower surface of the washer 40.
Namely, when the protruding portion 13a is melt, the inner diameter of the inlet of the pipe holder 10 engaged with the washer 40 is reduced and the melt protruding portion 13a is adhered to the lower surface of the washer 40, and thus the washer 40 is prevented from being deviated from the pipe holder 10.
Therefore, the structure engaged with inner side of the pipe holder is not flowed and firmly engaged.
After the engaging process is completed, a valve pin 50 is engaged with the lower portion of the washer 40 to be penetrated through the pin hole 12.
However, in the conventional control valve for a gas cylinder in which a structure is engaged with the integrally formed pipe holder 10 and the protruding portion 13a is melt to fix the protruding portion 13, the protruding portion is extended to the liner recess 13 and is formed so as to have a circular shape, and the protruding portion 13a is pushed upward when the protruding portion 13a is melt and thus the protruding portion 13a is not adhered to the surface of the washer 40 uniformly and the bonding surface is not smooth.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for fixing a washer for preventing the deviation of the structure engaged with the inner side of a injection molded pipe holder.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object of the present invention, the present invention provides a control valve for a gas cylinder comprising: a pipe holder having a passage on the outer peripheral surface thereof and injection molded such that a space for engaging a structure and a liner recess having a periphery corresponding to the outer diameter of the structure are formed at the lower portion thereof, and a washer for preventing the deviation and the flowing of the structure with which the pipe is engaged, wherein a plurality of embossed bosses are pressed to the lower portion of the washer by pressing the bosses along the periphery of the extending surface of the engaging inlet of the structure of the pipe holder from a liner recess formed at the lower portion of the pipe holder by using an exterior pressing device to fixing the washer to the pipe holder.